Tender Angel (revised)
by Moon Angels
Summary: I'm sure many of you have read this... I've gone back, fixed minor things, took things out and added things. It was a mess!
1. Flight to England

To Acacia and Nicki- Thanks for the name Bob Webb Normal Bob Webb 2 27 2001-10-28T22:52:00Z 2001-10-28T22:52:00Z 3 687 3917 USAFA 32 7 4810 9.2720 

*~* The new, improved Tender Angel! Enjoy!!!

                                                Tender Angel

**Chapter One: **

****

            "Hora Catch you catch you catch me catch me matte!"

Nineteen-year-old Daidouji Tomoyo stirred from her peaceful sleep as she heard her alarm go off at 5:30 in the morning. On a Saturday. She groaned and rolled over.

            "Wha…? Did I forget to turn my alarm off?" she said aloud to herself. She thought for a moment wondering if there was a reason she was supposed to get up. She decided there wasn't and lay there pondering if she wanted to get up to silence the noisy alarm. _At least I set it to play the CD in my CD player rather than that annoying beeping crap. _She thought to herself. She determined that the music would help her sleep and went back to sleep rather than leaving the comfort of her warm, soft bed to turn it off.

            "TOMOYO!!" nineteen-year-old Kinomoto Sakura yelled up the stairs at her best friend. "You're going to miss your flight!!"

            Tomoyo awoke with a jolt. "YIKES!!" She ran around her room and got dressed at lightning speed and ran a brush through her waist-length black hair. _Good thing I already packed for this trip a week ago._ She thought. She smiled at Sakura as her friend since fourth grade came into her room and sat on her bed.

            "So how on earth did you manage to forget something as important as this?" Sakura asked her.

            "I have no clue how. I can't believe this! I'm so excited! I'm going to England for two months to work with this awesome fashion designer!" Tomoyo gushed. Sakura smiled at her friend. 

            "I'm going to miss you though." Sakura said. Tomoyo grinned slyly at her.

            "Oh, I don't know… I think Li-kun will keep you busy while I'm gone." She laughed at the crimson shade of Sakura's face.

            "Tomoyo-chan!"

At the airport… 

            "Ja ne you two!" Tomoyo called to Sakura and Syaoran, as she was about to board her plane. Then she added, "Don't have too much fun together!" She walked onto her plane and put her carry-on luggage on the rack above her seat. Then she sat down in her window seat and waited for the other passengers to board. 

            "I wonder who'll be sitting in the seat next to me?" she wondered silently to herself. She got her answer. Five minutes later, a sixteen-year-old boy sat in the seat beside her. He caught her looking at him at flirtatiously winked. She groaned inwardly and looked out the window hoping he'd not bug her the entire flight. 

**12 hours later… (Or however far away London is from Japan ^^)**

            "DAMMIT!" Tomoyo cursed loudly in Japanese, which caused a few people to stare, but she didn't care in the least. She'd had a horrible flight. The boy next to her had flirted with her nonstop so she was glad to be off the plane. But the downside of that was now she was lost. The person who was supposed to pick her up at the airport when she arrived was nowhere to be found and it seemed that no one seemed to speak Japanese here. She was getting frustrated very quickly. The young woman pace back and forth a few times then sat down in a chair near the gate she had just come out of and watched the people walk around.

            "Do I sense a beautiful woman in distress?" A familiar voice asked in perfect Japanese. Tomoyo turned her head towards the source and gasped.

            "Hiiragizawa-kun!"

            ^_^ Ok, that's a little better… less cursing for ya guys! Oh, and the people who already reviewed, you don't need to do it again, but if you would like to, then go ahead…. 

THANKS A MILLION TO:

yue

littlewolfsyaoran

Gato_9 (suger__bear@hotmail.com)

Madison1300

TomoyoChan

gisel

ying zero

yukari-chan (i forgot to sign in! =)

GarnetDagger

funkycat (reviewed twice!) 

Nim (a third time reviewer!) 

rakko-chan(reviewed twice)

gin_ookami (Reviewed 3 times!) 

OneWeirdMoNkEy!

Kirei Shigurei

someone kewl, 

Tiger-chan

Cherry-Chan

Silver

Becky (livingdeadgirl002@hotmail.com)

 ~*Fuutie-chan*~

Grace 

The Create Card (reviewed twice!)

Silverlight

Mizzkitty9886  

And special thanks to Duece of Spades at mediaminer.org for his great review! Lol, is there anyway I can contact you?! See ya later!

-DS


	2. Reunion

~**~ ^^; Sorry to take so long Bob Webb Normal Bob Webb 2 43 2001-11-01T21:46:00Z 2001-11-01T21:46:00Z 2 535 3051 USAFA 25 6 3746 9.2720 

~**~ ^^; Sorry to take so long! I've had it rewritten, just didn't get around the re-reading/posting it, so here's chapter 2!!

                                                            **Tender Angel**

**Chapter Two:**

****

            Tomoyo stared unbelievingly at her old friend. She hadn't seen him since she was eleven. Damn. He had gotten to be pretty handsome in the eight years they had been apart. She realized that she was just about drooling and quickly looked away.

            "What? No hug? Just Hiiragizawa-kun?" he replied grinning with his arms open wide. 

            "Oh sorry." She blushed and stood up to hug him quickly, then pulled away. He smiled as he looked her over and noticed how much she had matured. Her soft black hair now reached her waist. Her amethyst eyes still sparkled with the same curiosity as they had eight years ago. She had grown to the height of 5'6 and the dress she was wearing showed every curve of her body… he shook his head to get a hold of himself. _You haven't seen her for eight years and here you are drooling over her the first day you see her again. _He scolded himself, taking another look at her. _Then again, she is absolutely beautiful. Who wouldn't fall for her? _

"Hiiragizawa-kun?" she called, snapping him out of his trance.

            "Oh, sorry." He apologized blushing lightly. She smiled at him and he felt like melting as her bright amethyst eyes burned into his. "So what are you doing here?" he asked her. She scowled a bit.

             "I got invited by a top fashion designer here to come work with her, but the person who was supposed to pick me up isn't here." She explained. She glanced at him curiously. "How did you just happen to be here?" He chuckled.

            "Well, I was just taking a walk near here and decided to come wander around in here." She stared at him for a minute, not quite sure about the truth of his story. He just calmly stared back. Actually, he had felt a familiar aura when the plane landed in England, and after a brief moment, recognized it as hers. So he merely altered things so that the person in charge of picking her up didn't show and he appeared to save her. Maybe it was because of his horrible break-up with Kaho. Or possibly it was because he realized he missed her. Or perhaps it was neither of those things.

            "Well, since you have nowhere to go… um… well, would you like to come stay at my place? There's plenty of room." He sighed to himself. At least he had been able to get that sentence out without stumbling over it too much. Tomoyo's eyes brightened at his offer.

            "Really? Your family won't mind, will they?" she asked. He shook his head. 

            "Nope. They like visitors." He grinned at her. 

            "Well, alright. Let me go find out where my bags are…" She looked helplessly around the airport. He laughed.

            "Let me show you the way." He said leading her to the baggage claim place.

            Eriol fumbled with his keys to find the one that went to the house. Tomoyo giggled as it took him five minutes to find the right one. 

            "Do you always have this problem?" she asked jokingly. He blushed.

            "Sorry. Not usually. Aha!" he found the right key and just as he was about to unlock the door, it opened and his nine-year-old sister, Kaiya stood in the doorway.

            "Hi Eriol!! You're back!" she pounced on him hugging him. Then she noticed Tomoyo. "Oooh! And he came home with a pretty girl! I bet she's your giiirlfriend!" She ran back into the house yelling about how Eriol had brought his girlfriend home.

            "Kaiya!!!!!" Eriol called after her trying to stop her. Tomoyo had to try very hard to keep from cracking up as she followed Eriol into the house.

Whee… That was interesting. Ok, a little more background info that I completely neglected before. Well, R&R if ya want! See ya! GO DIAMOND BACKS!

-Daidouji-san


	3. Crushes

Thank you guys at Mediaminer and Fanfiction for reviewing Bob Webb Normal Bob Webb 2 96 2001-11-03T03:32:00Z 2001-11-03T03:32:00Z 2 550 3140 USAFA 26 6 3856 9.2720 

Thank you guys at Mediaminer and Fanfiction for reviewing! I write this for you!

                                    **        Tender Angel**

****

****

**Chapter Three:**

****

            After convincing his parents and his sister that Tomoyo was _not _his girlfriend, he led her to the room she could stay in. It "incidentally" just _happened_ to be right next to his. 

            "If you need anything, I'm right next door." He told her as he watched her enter the room.

            "Alright." She replied smiling at him. He waiting a few seconds before opening the door to his own room and was greeted by Spinel.

            "Where have you been? And who were you talking to?" he asked him.

            "At the airport. I was talking to Tomoyo-chan." He answered. Spinel looked at him in surprise. 

            "Tomoyo? Isn't she the Clow Mistress's friend?" 

            "Hai." He went off into his own world as he began to think about her again, but quickly snapped out of it hoping Spinel wouldn't notice. But apparently he did.

            "Oh? Hmm… I haven't seen that look on your face since Kaho left you. It seems you're rather interested in Tomoyo. Am I right?" he questioned.

            "I haven't the slightest idea of what you are talking about." he defended himself calmly. He tried to keep from showing him otherwise. "I don't have a crush on her." 

            "Yeah right Master." Spinel replied knowing he did.

            In the next room as she unpacked her stuff, Tomoyo thought about Eriol. She had noticed him staring at her at the airport, on the drive to his house, and before she went into her room. _Maybe he likes me. _She ventured, but then thought against it. Of course not. He was seeing Kaho and besides, why would he ever like her? She shook her head to clear her thoughts and then went back to unpacking. A few minutes later she heard a knock on her door.

            "Come in!" she called, just finishing her unpacking. She sucked in a deep breath as Eriol entered the room. She couldn't take her eyes off him. He blushed as she stared at him and she quickly looked away.

            "I… uh… dinner's ready." He announced stumbling over his words. Tomoyo stood up from where she was sitting on the bed and smiled at him.

            "Alright." He smiled back and led her downstairs to the dinning room.

**Dinner…. **

"So Tomoyo, how do you two know each other?" Eriol's mom asked at the dinner table. Kaori stared at Tomoyo and her brother intently.

            "We met in Japan about eight years ago." She responded. His mom smiled. 

            "Ah… that's why he never told us much about his trip there." She said winking at her son. Eriol groaned and hoped dinner would just end. 

**After Dinner… Eriol's room!**

            After talking to Tomoyo for a while, he noticed she was getting tired and told her to go to bed. He wished her goodnight and watched her leave his room. Spinel had sat on Eriol's dresser and listened to their conversations.   

            "Just admit it!" he told him after Tomoyo had left. He gave him a warning glare, which made Eriol sigh.

            "Alright." He said throwing his hands up in the air. "I'll admit it. I like her ok?!." Spinel grinned.

            "That's better," he told him. "Now you just have to admit that to her."

            "But what if she doesn't feel the same way? I mean, come on, we just met again after eight years. What if the same thing happens between us as it did between Kaho and me?" Spinel rolled his eyes at this. 

            "Mou! You're the most powerful magician in the entire world and yet you can't admit to a girl that you like her?" Spinel exclaimed. Then he sighed. "Alright, I'll try to help you out." he told him. He already knew Tomoyo liked Eriol, so all he had to do was get them to admit to each other.  Eriol raised his eyebrow at Spinel's silence and groaned. This was going to be very interesting.

Well, there's Chapter three! Woo hoo! I'm getting a bit better at revising chapters faster. Tee hee! I get my leaners permit tomorrow! I can't wait! See ya soon! JA!

-Daidouji-san


	4. First Kiss

Here's chapter four for ya! Finally ne? ^^ Lots of changes in this chapter!

                                        **Tender Angel**

****

****

**Chapter Four:**

****

            "Spinel! Are you sure about this?" Eriol asked, hesitant of his plan. 

            "Hai. For the fourth time Eriol! Just follow my instructions," he reminded him. "I'll be sleeping in your room. Don't come bugging me for help if you blow it." he flew off to his room leaving Eriol standing outside Tomoyo's room with the bouquet of red roses he had bought earlier. He pulled the note he had written out of his pocket and slipped it under her door. Leaving one of the roses outside it, he took off for his destination making sure to the trail of rose petals was easy to spot.

Tomoyo's Room… 

Tomoyo awoke from her nap and looked at the clock near her bed while yawing. _Wow, I guess my flight from yesterday wore me out more than I thought. _She thought to herself. She got up, got dressed and was about to open the door to her room when she realized there was a piece of paper on the floor. Curious, she bent down and picked it up. She read the note and arched her eyebrow a little at the contents of the note.

            Tomoyo-chan,

                        I have something I would like to share with you. Please follow the rose petals and you'll find your way to me.

                                                                                    -Hiiragizawa Eriol

Ok, she really didn't understand this guy. Shrugging, she decided to obey the note and resolved that she would find out what was going on when she found him. Putting the note in her pocket, she headed down the stairs and out the door into the England's early evening.

Somewhere in England, Tomoyo's lost… 

            Starting out, it had been easy to follow the petals, but a wind had begun to pick up and was blowing them all over the place. Tomoyo bit her lip to keep from screaming in frustration. Now she was lost in the strange country she had barely spent a day in. Remembering that her mother had once told her that if she got lost she should stay in one place and stay put to be found, she sat down on the nearest bench and waited.

The Park With Eriol… 

Eriol had been waiting in the park for the past two hours. 

            "She should have been here by now." He spoke aloud to himself. It was beginning to get dark and he was getting worried. 

            "Maybe I should go look for her." He said to no one in particular and went off to find her. After walking around the town a bit, he finally spotted her sitting down on a bench. Smiling, he walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him in surprise then stood up to embrace him. 

            "Where have you been?" he asked hugging her back. She let him go and pulled the note out of her pocket.

            "I tried to do what you wanted in this, but the rose petals blew away." She told him. He took the note from her and smiled sympathetically.

            "Sorry about that. I never stopped to think that they'd blow away." He apologized. "Um… about that note…" he paused and cleared his throat. She looked at him expectantly. He made her sit down on the bench and he sat next to her and took her hand in his. He looked into her eyes and began to speak to her.

            "This may seem a little weird and sudden, but I kinda like you." Her expression was surprised as he predicted it would be. But much to his amazement, the surprise turned into a smile.

            "I feel the same way." She told him softly. Smiling back, he leaned in to kiss her for the first time.

AHHH! I'm sorry! ~dodges the death threats~ It took me FOREVER to get this out… I'm really sorry about that. I've been reading Harry Potter lately… ^^; I know, not much of an excuse, but I just couldn't concentrate on working on it. Plus I have finals this week. Yuck. Please R&R! Thanks!

-Daidouji-san****


	5. Balconey

*~~* Amazing! Two chapters at a time. (Then again, its been taking me FOREVER)

**                                        Tender Angel**

**Chapter Five:**

            After spending a few hours in the park, thoroughly enjoying each other's company, Eriol and Tomoyo walked hand in hand back to Eriol's house. Luckily they were able to escape teasing from his sister since it was well past her bedtime. Eriol led Tomoyo to her room and gently kissed her lips goodnight before she disappeared into her room and quietly shut the door. Smiling to himself he stared at her door a few minutes then went into his own room. Once inside he found that Spinel had fallen asleep in the middle of his bed. Shaking his head he moved him to the part of his dresser he slept in. Eriol quickly changed into his nightclothes, got into bed and dreamed of Tomoyo.

**The Next Morning…**

**            Tomoyo awoke the next morning at eleven. As she sat up in her bed, she thought of the wonderful time she and Eriol had had last night. She slowly got up and got dressed. Then she opened the door to the balcony outside her window and stepped out into the brilliant sunlight. Leaning on the railing she stood quietly enjoying the view and the gentle wind caressing her skin. Tomoyo closed her eyes and sighed happily. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice footsteps approaching her and jumped when Eriol put his arms around her waist. He laughed. **

            "A little jumpy today are we?" he asked her teasingly. She elbowed him gently.

            "Don't do that!" she scolded him lightly.

            "Gomen." He apologized as he softly kissed her neck.

            "So what are we going to do today?" she asked him.

            "Whatever you want." he replied grinning. She gently pried his arms from her waist.

            "Would it be alright if I called Sakura?" 

            "Sure, why not?" he motioned for her to enter the room before him and mockingly bowed to her. She rolled her eyes, entered the room and shut the door to the balcony, locking him outside. 

            "Hey!!" he protested. She grinned at him through the glass, blew him a kiss and shut the curtain to the balcony door. Laughing to herself she picked up the phone and dialed a number that was very familiar for her. It rang three times before Sakura's cheerful voice answered.

            "Moshi moshi." 

            "Konichiwa Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo called to her.

            "Tomoyo-chan?" she asked, squealing excitedly. 

            "Hai, who else?" she laughed.

            "Well, it could have been Syao-chan." She countered. Tomoyo laughed.

            "So how's England and working with that fashion designer?" Sakura asked.

            "Oh well. Actually..." Tomoyo trailed off uncertainly. "She never showed up at the airport, so I'm.... at Eriol-kun's house..."

            "HOOEE?? You're at Eriol-kun's house!? Sugoi!!!" she whistled. "Go Tomoyo-chan!" 

            "Sakura-chan! It's not like that! I was lost and he offered me a room at his house." Tomoyo said defending herself.

            "Uh-huh... I'm sure." Sakura replied skeptically. Tomoyo rolled her eyes. 

            "Well, I was just calling to let you know what was going on." Tomoyo said. "So I better get off the phone and stop running up Eriol-kun's phone bill… and I better let him back in the house." Tomoyo said giggling to herself. 

            "Let him back into the house…?" Sakura asked trailing off. Tomoyo laughed. 

            "Never mind. I'll see you in a few months." she said.

            "Alright... have fun now!" Sakura teased. Tomoyo stuck her tongue out at the phone. 

            "Oh shush. Bye now." 

            "Jaa!" Tomoyo hung up the phone. She got up and went to the balcony and drew the curtain. Seeing Eriol still outside, she knocked on the glass to get his attention. When she got it, she grinned at him. Tomoyo laughed when he gave her a puppy dogface then relented and decided to let him in. When she unlocked the door he quickly came in and tackled her to the bed and tickled her to death. He let Tomoyo laugh, kick and gasp for breath for a few minutes and he stopped tickling her and kissed her instead. At this point, Eriol's sister chose to come into the room...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

YAY! Chapter 5 is done! Didn't really change too much in here… One more chapter! Jaa!

-Daidouji-san


	6. Proposal

**~**~    Well minna-san! This is the last chapter for Tender Angel! Enjoy! **

**                                                  Tender Angel**

****

****

**Chapter Six:**

**            **

Eriol abruptly broke the kiss when he heard someone entering the room. Both he and Tomoyo looked towards the door and saw Kaiya standing there. They both blushed when they realized the suggestive position they were in. Kaiya grinned, ran out of the room and proceeded to yell about the two throughout the house.

            "Oh great." he muttered, letting Tomoyo up. She laughed as she sat up.

            "We better go stop her." she said. He stood up, pulled her to her feet and they both went after Eriol's sister.

**After Threatening/bribing Kaiya...**

            Eriol sighed as he sat down on Tomoyo's bed next to her. The two had gotten to Kaiya before she got word to Eriol's parents, but it had not been easy to convince her to keep her mouth shut. Eriol had tried threatening her, but in the end, they were forced to give in to her demands. Now poor Spinel was stuck playing dress-up with Kaiya for the next three hours. As they left him with Kaiya, Spinel had thrown every curse word he knew at Eriol who had shrugged helplessly.

            "Poor Spinel-san..." Tomoyo commented. Eriol laughed.

            "He'll get over it... it's not the first time he's been used in a bribe." Tomoyo raised her eyebrow playfully.

            "And what was this bribe for?" she asked teasingly. "Something I should know about?" Eriol laughed.

            "Not really. It was awhile ago so she wouldn't tell my parents about my magical powers."  

            "Oh alright." Tomoyo said grinning.

**Four Months later… **

During the past four months of Tomoyo's stay, the couple had become very close. The two had spent their time together going on many dates, kissing, and touching... and also trying to keep Kaiya from telling everything they did. During their time together, Tomoyo deliberately did not think about having to go back to Japan soon, but as the day got closer, she knew she'd have to admit it to herself. Sometimes she even regretted staying in London with him since she knew she'd have to leave, but when he kissed her or even spent time around her, she knew it was worth it. She sighed to herself knowing that her mother would never let her stay in London. But maybe Eriol could go home with her... She cleared her head of the thought. He probably wouldn't want to go. _Just forget that you'll be leaving tomorrow and enjoy your last night with him. _She told herself. Tomoyo got up from her bed and began to get ready for her last date with Eriol.

**After the Last Date, at Eriol's house again...**

"Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo asked tentatively as the two sat out on Eriol's balcony together watching the stars.

            "Hai?" 

            "Would it be alright if I slept with you tonight?" Eriol's face registered surprise.

            "Um... well... I... uh.." he replied blushing like crazy. She noticed that she had worded that wrong and laughed.

            "I don't mean like that!" she said. "I just want to spend as much time as I can with you before tomorrow." He smiled.

            "I do too. Sure you can." he said kissing her forehead. He stood up, helped her to her feet and led her back into his room. The two fell asleep that night in Eriol's bed holding each other tightly, not wanting day to come.

**The next day... the airport...**

Tomoyo stood around her terminal waiting for Eriol to return. He had dropped her off at the airport and taken off somewhere, saying he'd meet her before her flight took off. She looked at her watch and noticed that she only had ten minutes before the final call to board would be announced. She looked anxiously around the airport hoping that Eriol would be here before she left. Ten minutes passed and Tomoyo couldn't ignore the final call to board any longer. Near tears, she started for her plane. Just as she was about to walk down the hallway to get on the place, she heard Eriol's voice call her name. She turned around to look at him and smiled. He smiled back.

            "Tomoyo! Will you marry me?" he yelled out to her. She stared in shock, but quickly recovered. Nodding she turned away from the hallway and ran towards Eriol instead and hugged him tightly.

            "Hai." she whispered happily. Then she noticed that he had some luggage with him. She looked at him questionably. 

            "Well, I can't just propose to you and let you go back to Japan without me!" he told her grinning. The two shared a passionate kiss before running down the hallway together to get onto their plane.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, minna-san That's the end of Tender Angel. Hmm… it still went by rather quickly, but at least some things are fixed in it. Lol, maybe I'll rewrite it again some time… a LONG time from now! TTYL! JAA

-Daidouji-san


End file.
